a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a vehicular differential gear case and gear assembly for transferring rotational torque from a rotary driver member such as a pinion gear driven by the output shaft of a change gear transmission to a pair of rotary driven members such as paired wheel axle shafts. More particularly, the invention relates to a ring gear and a differential gear assembly wherein the differential case and side gears are combined as a unitary body to provide a unique short span differential.
b) Description of Related Art
Conventional vehicle differential gear assemblies transfer rotational torque from a rotary driver member such as the output shaft of a change gear transmission to a pair of rotary driven members such as a pair of substantially axially aligned spaced-apart axle shafts journaled for rotation and having a wheel mounted on their respective outboard ends.
Such prior art type differential gear assemblies however employ a great number of costly components and fasteners, and they require a large differential housing to protect the numerous components as well as requiring precise positioning of the side gears and fasteners within the differential case.